


Sheith Month 2018!

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Haha!  I started this late but I don't care!Just a bunch of Sheith (Shiro x Keith) one-shots done for Sheith Month 2018.  If I end up liking one a lot I might develop it into a larger fanfiction.  But for now, just enjoy the one-shots!





	1. Day 1: Dynamics // Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a Blind!Keith AU.  
> It was due to an injury on a mission, which is why he is still with the team.

Keith glared ahead, not completely certain  _what_  he was glaring at. One mistake. He could replay the moments exactly and, worse, he knew he could have stopped it from happening.  But no, he had hesitated for a second too long and here he was.

He sighed, letting his head fall and useless eyes close.  "Why didn't I listen to Shiro?" He grumbled to himself.

Shiro had told him to run, to get out of there - heck, the Black Paladin had been not far behind him, holding off a couple of Galra guards, and had told him to get out of the base that was collapsing around them.  But Keith had refused to leave his best friend.  Had refused to risk losing Shiro again.

He had been knocked out cold when a piece of the crumbling base that he and Shiro were trying to get out of hit him in the head and had woken up blind, Shiro having gotten him out.

So here he was now, blind and useless.

"Keith?" The voice of Shiro made him look up and towards it.

Since he had woken up he'd barricaded himself in his room, Shiro the only one who would even come in the room.  The Red Paladin had a feeling it was more of no one knew what to say or how to act around him that they didn't come.

"Yeah?" Keith's voice was quiet, softer than normal.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Shiro offered.

Keith thought that his friend was standing in the doorway, but couldn't swear to it.

"Go where?  Not like I can train or something." Keith mumbled back.

Shiro chuckled, the sound making Keith smile despite himself.  "Come on, trust me." He teased.

Keith smiled, "You know I trust you Shiro!" He teased, standing up.

Slowly, he made his way toward Shiro.

Holding up his hand when he thought he was close to Shiro, Keith felt Shiro's hands entwine with his.

Keith wasn't sure where they were going as they wound their way through the halls of the castle.  Eventually Shiro paused for a moment, "Be careful, we're going a ramp."

Keith nodded, "Got it." He said, starting to walk again before Shiro did.

He heard Shiro chuckle, following him.

As he walked up and held his hand out, he found the wall, beginning to follow it before pausing.

"Shiro, I can't fly Red." Keith said, a bit bitterly.

"Would you rather something else?  Because, from where I'm standing, you should be able to connect to Red and see through her eyes."

Keith ran it over in his head but honestly, the thought of it not working seemed more heartbreaking than not trying.

"I don't want this." He said, looking back towards where he thought Shiro was, "I trust you Shiro, you're the only person who knows everything about me, the only person who's never given up on me, but I can't do this."

Shiro's hand rested gently on his shoulder, "I am going to cheer you up one way or another." Shiro promised, slipping his hand down to take Keith's hand, leading him out of Red.

"Shiro, I'm grateful -  _really_."He pulled them to a stop, pulling his hand from Shiro's to cross his arms over his chest, "Thank you for doing this for me, but at some point we have to face the truth." He paused, sighing, "I'm blind Shiro, and the healing pod can't fix it.  I can't help the team.  I'm a broken gear that can't be fixed in a machine that needs all working parts."

"Keith..." There was desperation in Shiro's voice.  "You are not a broken gear, and if you are...  Well then I'm going to fix you, if it kills me.  I don't care if you're blind Keith, I'd put my life in your hands ten times over - today."

Keith's eyes were wide, "Shiro..."

"I need you to trust me Keith, please."

Keith couldn't do anything but nod, taking Shiro's hand again with a small smile.

The Black Paladin led Keith forward before releasing his hand, "Wait here." He said.

Keith heard him leave, tilting his head slightly as he tried to decide exactly where they were.

Shiro returned, "Ready?"

Keith nodded, unable to help the smile that took his face.  Shiro helped him climb on what seemed like a hover-bike before climbing on in front of him.

"Hold on and trust me." Shiro instructed, Keith smiling as he did just that.


	2. Day 2: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun training fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one Shiro and Keith are kinda already together.

****Keith chuckled, smirking, and twirled his dagger-sword in his hand, currently in dagger form.

Shiro chuckled back, his prosthetic Galra arm glowing.

"Might as well give up now Shiro!" Keith gibed.  Both Paladins were sweating, showing they had definitely been doing this for a while.

"Only in you dreams Keith!" Shiro replied, lunging forward and swinging, Keith bringing up his dagger to stop the blow from landing, twisting so that his back was against Shiro's chest.

Taken aback by their sudden close proximity, Shiro froze, giving Keith enough time to ram his elbow into Shiro's side, sending him stumbling to the side.

Of course, the Red Paladin didn't give any time for Shiro to recover, continuing his attack and ending up on top of him, faces somehow inches apart.

Smirking and about to brag, words died on Keith's lips as Shiro connected their lips.  Sure, they had agreed to be something akin to boyfriends but they had only swapped a couple of sweet kisses in private.

Before he could regain his wits, Shiro had flipped them, smirking as he pulled away.

"Th-That's cheating!" Keith exclaimed, blushing as Shiro pinned his wrists above the Red Paladin's head.

"How is it cheating if I use my opponent's weakness?" Shiro teased.

"You're not my weakness idiot, you're my strength." Keith said, lightly insulting him.

Shiro chuckled, "Yes, but I can manipulate that."

Keith rolled his eyes, and suddenly threw the lower half of his body upward, sending the unsuspecting Shiro flying.

The two hit their feet at he same time and flew back at each other, whirling as they clashed together, grunts and exclamations and even the occasional yell escaping.

Suddenly the door flew open to the sight of Shiro having Keith penned to the ground, flesh hand pressed on Keith's throat and prosthetic hand keeping Keith's hands pinned above his head.

"What is going on?!?" Lance yelled, eyes wide.

The two sparring Paladins looked over at him, confused, "We're sparring?" Keith said, more as a question than a statement.

"It sounded like you were killing each other!" Lance said.

Shiro chuckled, "We've been sparring for years Lance, we know how far we can go."

As if on cue, Keith flipped them over, smirking at Shiro.

"Wait is that Keith's knife?" Lance asked, alarmed as he pointed at where Keith's dagger laid abandoned a few feet out of the Red Paladin's reach.

"Yeah." Keith grunted, trying to keep his place on Shiro.

"You're sparring with  _weapons?!?_ " Lance yelped.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yes Lance." He said, annoyed now.

"Look Lance," Shiro said, stopping his fighting under Keith, "We're fine, you can go now." Lance nodded, back peddling out of the room.

A while later the two called it quits, deciding neither one of them would ever win.

"You'll beat me on of these days." Shiro teased.

Keith smiled, stealing a kiss from him, "Maybe." He said wryly.

Shiro chuckled as Keith pecked him on the lips again before beginning to walk off, "Where are you going?"

"To shower before dinner."


	3. Day 3: Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-school AU where Keith's the new kid that nobody knows and 'eats' alone at lunch.

Keith sat in the far corner of the cafeteria, alone and hungry.

No one seemed to notice him and they cared even less.  He didn't care though.  Or at least, that's what he told himself.

He was hungry.  He'd get dinner tonight, he told himself.  His father did his best, they just didn't have the spare money to pay for the expensive school lunches - or, as he had figured out the hard way over the past month and a half - a home made lunch.

Even breakfasts could sometimes be unsure.

He sighed as he watched the other high-school students file in, either with lunch boxes or to get food.

He spotted the one popular boy, Takashi Shirogane, enter the room with his lunch box in hand.  Most people referred to him as Shiro, which Keith admitted he found interesting.

However, he was sitting alone at lunch as usual.

He thought the boy, older by roughly a year, looked his direction and he looked down, pretending to be eating.

It must not have worked properly this time because Takashi came his direction.

"Keith right?" The older asked.

Keith gave a slight nod, "Yeah.  Keith.  Takashi, right?"

"Yeah, Takashi Shirogane."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"You're always alone, I thought you might want some company." Takashi explained with a shrug.

Keith couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I guess I'd like that." He replied softly.

"Mind if I sit?"

Keith shook his head, "Not at all."

The older boy walked around to Keith's other side, the side farther away from the cafeteria entrance, and sat down.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked confused.

Keith looked away, lowering his head, "I already ate." He lied.

He could hear Takashi opening his lunch box and swallowed dryly, trying to ignore how he knew there would be food right next to him.  Unfortunately for him, breakfast had been nonexistent today which would make his job harder.

"I never see you in line for the cafeteria food and you don't have a lunch box, where are you getting food?" Takashi asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter." Keith mumbled.

He could feel Takashi's frown, "I'm serious, where?"

"Takashi drop it." Keith snapped.

"No." Takashi snapped back and Keith looked over at him to see a fire blazing in the older's eyes.

Keith sighed, he hated giving in but...  Takashi seemed different than everyone else.  At his old school, when news had gotten out about his food condition, he had been given special treatment and was pitied by the other kids - something he didn't want.

"Promise not to tell  _anyone_?  Even school officials?" He asked.

Looking worried, Takashi nodded, "Cross my heart." He said.

Keith sighed, "I don't have a mom and my dad struggles to make enough money for everything.  We just don't have the money for me to buy lunch here or even to make it at home.  Sometimes I don't even get breakfast." He admitted.

Takashi nodded, reaching into his lunchbox and pulling out his sandwich, pulling it into two halves and holding half of it to him.  "Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" He asked, smiling.

Keith stared in shock at the older boy.  Of all reactions he didn't expect this.  No kid had ever offered to share their food with him before.

Still too shocked to speak and hesitant, he took the sandwich half from Takashi.  "Th-Thank you." He stammered.

Takashi chuckled, "No problem.  If I knew I was going to be sharing I would have brought two.  I can tomorrow if you want." He said.

Keith couldn't help the beaming smile he gave the boy, "I-I normally wouldn't accept but...  Thank you Takashi."

Takashi just smiled back, "No problem Keith.  And if you're wondering, I'm not doing this because I pity you or whatever.  You seem pretty nice, plus it's what friends do."

Keith beamed at him again, smiling as they ate.

The next day Takashi kept his word, bringing two sandwiches.  They continued this tradition and it wasn't long before they grew to be extremely close friends, and in stolen moments - more than friends.

It came as no surprise to anyone who knew the two that, as they prepared to move to college, they were going to room together and go to the same college.

As more years passed, the two definitely became more than just friends, though they never forgot their simple origins.

To think, it all started with sandwiches.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 6

Keith would admit.  He was impatient.

He felt stuck, trapped, and alone.

Pidge and Matt - with the assistance of Hunk and Allura - had been remaking - or making a new version - of Shiro's arm.

Keith was staying by Shiro's bedside.  Allura's healing might have brought him back to life but he's definitely still exhausted.

It wasn't the fact that he was staying there and looking after Shiro that made Keith feel trapped and alone and he didn't mind that they were staying on Olkarion.

It was the unresolved things that he had said to Shi-....   _him_.  The clone.  The  _thing_  that had worn Shiro's face and used his voice.

It sent fury pulsing through his veins to think that he had told that creature his deepest secret.  And yet, the memory of what it had told him still sent pain through his being.  

He needed to talk to someone about what had happened.  Yet the only person who he felt he  _could_  talk to about this was currently the one he couldn't.

The sound of movement behind him made him turn, smiling when he saw it was Shiro.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pouring a cup of water as he made his way to Shiro's bedside.

The white haired man smiled, sitting up as Keith sat next to him, taking the offered glass of water.

"Better." He said, giving Keith a small smile.

Keith smiled back, "That's good."

Shiro nodded, watching Keith out of the corner of his eye, "There's something on your mind Keith." He observed.

Keith chuckled slightly, "You know me way too well sometimes." He said lightly.

"Agreed.  Now, what's on your mind?"

"We can talk about it later."

Shiro rolled his eyes, "You've said that the last three times we've had this conversation.  I'm fine Keith, now talk."

Keith sighed, shoulders sagging, "How much of the my fight with... with  _it_  do you remember?" He asked.  He couldn't bring himself to say the clone or even 'him'.

Shiro's eyes instantly softened, "Most of it." He admitted.

"So you remember what I told it?"

Shiro nodded, resting his hand on Keith's leg, "I'm not going to push you into anything Keith." He said softly.

Keith sighed, looking up at him, "I never meant to tell you like that.  I didn't even know if I would ever tell you." There was a pain his eyes.  Maybe it was the pain about the fact that Shiro found out like he had, Shiro couldn't be sure.

Shiro gave him a soft smile, "I'm glad I know Keith." He said softly.

A small smile cracked Keith's face, "You're not mad Shiro?"

Shiro chuckled, smiling at the younger, "Why would I be mad at you Keith?

Keith shrugged, "I don't know.  It's always been my greatest fear besides losing you."

"What has?"

"That you'd find out and hate me for it." Keith admitted, looking away.

Shiro's arm wrapped around the younger, pulling him closer, "I could never hate you Keith, especially over something like that."

Keith smiled softly up at him, "I love you Shiro." He murmured.

Shiro smiled, gently pressing his lips to Keith's before pulling away, "I love you too Keith."

Keith beamed, a light blush coming to his cheeks as Shiro smiled back.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Shiro asked.

Keith bit his lip before sighing, "I know that it wasn't you - or even it - but I can't get it out of my head." He began.

Shiro's eyes were soft, arm still wrapped around Keith, "I know what you mean.   _I_  know it wasn't me and I can't get it out of my head."

Keith chuckled, "I don't think I've ever felt that hurt  _and_  determined in my whole life." He said, smiling at him.

"I'd never abandon you Keith - like you said, I promised you that and I've come to need you as much as you need me.  You aren't broken or worthless, those were just words that the bullies at the Garrison labeled you with.  Maybe you were broken when we met, but you healed into a better person then I ever would have imagined.  I'd be a fool not to stay by your side." Shiro said softly.

Keith smiled, "I'll never leave you." He promised, pressing his lips to Shiro's to seal the promise.


	5. Day 5: Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith through the years, guiding each other. Cute fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time jumps in this chapter, please hang with me.

He was too young to know what to do and had no one to turn to as the young boy knelt in front of his father's grave.

No one knew either of them and no one cared about the lonely boy with no mother and a dead father.  No one cared for the young boy who'd soon starve.

So the young boy sat in front of the grave, unseen tears rolling down his cheeks as storm clouds gathered in the distance.

It was only a few minutes before the thundering storm was upon him but still the heartbroken boy didn't move.

"Tell me what to do, where to go." He begged softly to the grave.  He was scared and alone with only a wooden cabin to call home.  He was too young to be alone.

In the short distance was a small restaurant with an awning all the way around it.

The boy's clothes clung to his skin and his shoulder length black hair stuck to his face within moments of the storm's arrival as it poured with thunder and lightning in the distance.

A young man, probably 16, made his way out, not caring as his own clothes stuck to his skin and his short black hair became slick with rain water.

He crouched and then sat by the boy, looking at the stone, "Who was he?" He asked softly, gently.

"My father." The boy said quietly.

"My name is Takashi, what's yours?"

"Keith."

"It's nice to meet you.  Do you have anyone around here to take care of you?"

Keith hesitated before shaking his head, "I don't know who my mom was and I don't know anyone but you."

Takashi smiled, "Come with me." He said softly, standing.

Keith followed, walking through the rain behind Takashi - wherever he was leading.

Little did the boy know how much his future had changed by accepting the stranger's kindness and little did either of them know just how much this instant and unfaltering trust would mean to them.

 

 

Keith had been living with Takashi for nearly 5 months now and the two had definitely discovered their shared love for space and dreams of becoming universe explorers, sometimes fantasizing about the adventures they'd go on together one day.

The house they lived in belonged to Takashi, handed down to him from his deceased parents.

The storm had come nearly an hour ago.  This meant that Keith had definitely chosen to stay out in the rain longer than necessary.

Keith looked up at Takashi's slightly irritated expression with fear.  Whenever he had done something wrong his father had been swift to deal punishment.

"I know you're hurting Keith, but staying outside in a storm isn't the answer." Takashi said gently to the dripping boy in front of him.

Keith sighed, shoulders sagging as his gaze fell, "I'm sorry Takashi."

"It's okay Keith, I'm not mad.  But if you need someway to help with the grief, you can talk to me, okay?"

Keith nodded, giving a nervous smile, "Okay."

"Go take a warm shower and I'll grab you some dry clothes, then we can eat dinner." Takashi said with a small smile.

"Okay Shiro." Keith agreed, dashing off to the bathroom.

Shiro chuckled, smiling after him.

 

 

Years later, memories playing through his mind, Keith looked down at the grave in front of him.  The engravement of the name was one he never thought he'd see and hurt him more than anyone could imagine.

Takashi Shirogane.

After the initial funeral no one seemed to care except one orphan, an age old friend.

"When are you coming home Shiro?" He asked quietly, crouching down, "You said you'd never leave me."

He refused to believe Shiro was gone, lost on the Kerberos mission.  He'd be back.  Keith knew he would.  That was the last thing he'd said.  That he'd come back - for Keith.

Shoving away his hesitance, Keith pulled out his dagger - the one he kept in his father's cabin, abandoned for years - and on the corner of the stone carefully he carved  _S + K_.

 

 

"Keith?" The voice was a question.

"I'm here." He promised, going to Shiro's bedside.  The man's now white hair seemed to glow in the low light and Keith smiled at his old friend.

"You saved me again." He teased.

Keith smiled, "As many times as it takes." He promised.

Shiro smiled back, "Is that like me saying I'll never leave you?"

Keith smiled and without hesitance replied, "Yes."

"How long did you wait for me before you decided I wasn't coming back?"

The answer surprised Shiro.  "I'll let you know if I find out."

Shiro smiled, "So when do you expect the Blades will call on you again?"

Keith knew the truth behind the question.

_"When will we be separated again?"_

"Never.  I told Krolia and Kolivan that I needed to stay with Voltron.  Even if I'm not the Red Paladin anymore, I need to stay here.  With the only person who seems to shine any light for me to see by."

"That's good.  Who knows when I'll need you to light the way back for me again."

Keith smiled, "Get some sleep Takashi.  We can talk later."

Shiro nodded, "Stay with me?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Five one-shots written in one day! I wrote all five prompts for July 1-5 (today) so that I could catch up and do all the prompts! Until tomorrow!


	6. Day 6: Post Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some post-S6 Sheith!

 

_"You can't keep living with a foot in each world."_  His mother's voice rang in his ears.

She was right and Keith knew it.  He couldn't keep living with a foot in both worlds.  He couldn't consider himself a part of Voltron and a part of the Blades of Marmora.

It was so hard to think of choosing though.

On one hand, if he chose to stay with Voltron when his mother departed to return to the Blades for her next assignment he would get to stay with Shiro - and the rest of his adoptive family in Voltron.  He would get to stay where he felt his heart lied, and maybe he could find a way to build a future with Shiro - the real Shiro that Allura had brought back.

On the other, if he went back to the Blades with his mother he would get to stay with the person he'd lost as a baby before he'd learned her name or could remember her face.

It seemed to him, now that he thought about it, his decision had already been made.  Now he just needed to say good bye.

The knock on his door interrupted his threats and he had a feeling it was one of two people.

"It's open." He said, standing from where he'd been sitting on his bed.

Shiro entered, his new Altean arm catching the light.

Keith smiled instinctively before he noticed the burdened look in Shiro's eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"I just remembered what he said to you." Shiro replied.

Keith froze.  He hadn't given it much thought, had shoved it away with the knowledge that it wasn't Shiro saying it, but he knew that Shiro would have no such luck without reassurance.  And it gave him an excuse not to instantly tell him about the decision he was making.

"It wasn't you Shiro.  It doesn't matter what he said."

Shiro's eyes gleamed, "It does Keith.  He hurt you."

" _He_  hurt me Shiro.  Not  _you_.  You don't have to beat yourself up over what he did."

Shiro sighed, giving a small smile, "If I stabbed you you'd find an excuse not to be mad at me."

Keith couldn't help the laugh that escaped, grinning at Shiro, "You're probably right, which should say something about how much I trust you - how much I'm willing to get beaten down for you.  I'd kill myself before I hated you."

Shiro smiled, "You always find a way to make everything brighter, don't you?"

"You taught me how to do it."

Shiro's smile faded, "We have a problem Keith."

Keith frowned, "What is it?"

"It's the Red and Blue lions."

Worry spiked through Keith, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure - no one is.  We were going to do a bonding exercise with the Lions but Blue wouldn't let Allura in and Red wouldn't let Lance in."

Keith frowned, an idea sparking in his head that made him unsure, "Did Lance try to fly Blue?" He asked hesitantly.

Shiro shook his head, "No.  Why?"

"What if, after everything that's happened recently, the Lions want it to change again?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes.  I think they might want Lance to pilot Blue again."

"That means we'll need to find a Red Paladin when you leave for the Blades tomorrow with Krolia."

"She's leaving tomorrow?" Keith asked, surprised.  No wonder his mother had sprang it on him about trying to live as part of Team Voltron and the Blades.

"Yeah, that's what she told me.  I figured you'd be going with her, though she didn't say anything about you leaving."

Keith sighed, "That's because I'm not leaving.  I'm staying here, with Voltron." He smiled, a warmth entering his expression, "With you."

It was unsure who moved first but within a couple moments they were in each other's arms, they pulled away slightly before their lips met, happy with the knowledge that they would be together again.


	7. Day 7: Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU!  
> Keith is the Prince of Marmora.  
> Shiro is the Prince of Voltron.  
> They're kingdoms have been enemies for centuries.  
> Until now, when Queen Krolia of Marmora and King Sven of Voltron decide it is time to end the war. Only, with a lack of princesses, they have to make an exception to general standards.

"You what?!?" Keith yelped to his mother.  He swore he heard her wrong.  Marry the prince of Voltron?

"I have arranged for you to be wed to Prince Takashi of Voltron, it is in the kingdoms best interests." The Queen repeated patiently.

"B-But they're our enemies!  And I've never even met this guy!" Both noticed how he didn't protest to it being a  _prince_  instead of a  _princess_  and Keith mentally scolded himself for the mistake.

"I think you'll like him.  From what the King has said he's very friendly."

Keith rolled his eyes, "And I'm  _such_  a people person." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him, "It will be fine Keith."

A similar conversation was happening in the kingdom of Voltron's castle.

"So I'm marrying a guy I've never met?" Shiro asked.

"Yes." The king replied.

"I have no idea what he's like!  What if he hates me?"

"I don't know son, but you must do this."

Shiro sighed and nodded, "I always do." He said softly.

 

It wasn't long later that Queen Krolia and Prince Keith were shown through the main city of Voltron and into the castle.

As they approached the throne, Keith couldn't help but be distracted by a young man trying to stay hidden in the shadows near the back of the throne room.

He didn't pay much mind until the king invited him to explore freely until dinner, at which point he set off for the horribly hidden person.

He knew the person was following him and didn't stop until they were out of sight of the throne room, whirling around to attack the person only to come face to face with a surprisingly handsome young man, a few years older than himself.

The man's black hair had a flare of white at the front which he found curious to say the last.  A scar over his nose caught his attention, complimenting the smoothness of his face and his hard jaw rather well.

"Why are you following me and who are you?" Keith asked, relaxing his stance some.

"My name is Takashi." The young man replied and a blush rose to Keith's cheeks.

"Oh!  S-Sorry!" He stammered out.

Takashi chuckled, "It's fine.  Keith, right?"

Keith nodded.

"You want a tour?"

"As long as there's not many people." Keith said.

Takashi smiled, "Alright.  Come on."

The tour was actually nice and Keith found himself inexplicably liking his fellow prince.

For Shiro, the tour was a chance to try and get the quieter man talking - get to know him.  It wasn't working as well as he would like -  _at all._   Every time Keith started to relax more someone would walk by and he become quiet again, though Shiro was slowly learning more.

"Want to go on a ride?" He offered, knowing they had a couple hours before dinner still.

Keith perked up at the sound of that and nodded.

Smiling, Shiro led the way.  The servants at the stable rushed to prepare the horses for the two princes, though they both stopped them and insisted they could do it.

Shiro was surprised when, after situating the bridle on his horse - planning to ride bareback - he turned to find Keith already mounted on his grey stallion, no bridle or saddle.

He chuckled, "No gear." He commented, swinging onto his black horse.

"I don't like it, I feel more connected to the horse without it." Keith said.

The two were quiet until they'd escaped the castle into the forest behind it.  Keith seemed to relax out here with only Shiro and the two began talking easily about...  Anything really.

By the time they returned, they'd decided maybe this arranged marriage would work out pretty well after all.


	8. Day 8: Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone wrong. Keith captured and vanished.  
> The Red Lion has gone inactive since that day a year ago, meaning no Voltron. The Galra Empire fell that day, leaving only small groups to fight against the Paladins. Everyone has assumed the worst by now, Keith's dead and Red is waiting for a new Paladin, except Shiro - who still looks long and hard for his lost friend. Now he's got a lead, and nothing can stop him.

"Shiro wait for us!" Allura yelled over the comms, trying to reason with the Black Paladin from her place in the castle.

"Yeah Shiro!  We're stronger together!" Lance agreed.

With a growl of frustration, Shiro shut down the comms, pressing harder on Black's controls.

He knew the real reason they wanted him to wait.  They figured this was another dead end, another heartbreak, another useless search.

But this lead was different.  It had to be.  It just  _had_  to be.  Shiro  _needed_  it to be.

Everyone else had long given up, long accepted that Keith was gone.  Shiro hadn't.  He couldn't bring himself to accept that the younger man was gone.

He wasn't sure how long they were flying until he spotted the planet and located on the surface the base - as promised by the information at the last one.

Activating the Black Lion's cloaking, he steered down to the surface and landed not far from the base.

"Be ready, I might need you." Shiro murmured to the Lion though he knew the truth.

If he found that Keith wasn't here and got caught, he didn't have the will to keep doing this endless cycle.  Didn't have the will to escape and keep going.

He slipped into the base unnoticed and wound his way through the halls, shocked by the lack of security as he clung to his bayard.

Making his way through the hallways he realized with sudden horror the reason  _why._   It was a fighting arena.

He felt sick as he stood at where he was sure was only for the most prestigious and well-paying spectators looking down at the fight, the crowd watching with interest.

A small figure was fighting an obviously superior opponent and was holding his own fairly well.

His stomach gave a painful lurch as he realized exactly  _who_  that small figure was.

His eyes widened as the man didn't dodge quick enough, going flying halfway across the arena.  For a moment, Shiro thought he would get up but the figure stayed still, didn't move.

Panic flooding his veins, the Paladin didn't think - just acted - and he found himself falling to the arena below.  He landed and rolled, hearing exclamations of shock and even fury from the crowd.  He was on his feet in an instant, his bayard becoming a sword and allowing him to attack the beast.

Keith was still where he'd fallen as Shiro fought the beast.  It was no easy task, but soon the beast had retreated, leaving him to rush to Keith's side.

The man had regained consciousness now and gave a weak smile, battered and bruised and cut, "You came."

"Of course." Shiro replied.

Keith gave another smile, wider this time, and Shiro scooped up the smaller man, wondering about escape with guards closing in on them.

His question was answered when - with a loud explosion - the Black Lion's head came through the ceiling, lowing it's head and opening its' mouth.  Jet-pack activating instantly, Shiro flew into the opening.

"Thanks for saving me." He heard Keith say as he laid him down in a nook just behind the pilot seat.

"No problem." Shiro said, rushing to the pilot seat.  "I'll always save you, just like I know you'll always save me." He added as an afterthought.


	9. Day 9: Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith bonding time.

Quiet time was a rare thing since he'd become a Paladin of Voltron and Keith was quite enjoying it right now.

The Paladins, under Allura's suggestion, had stopped on a green planet to take a small break on their journey to Earth.  The planet was mostly plains and hills, surprisingly uninhabited, that had a large ocean not far away from where the castle had set down.

With so much room the Paladins had quickly fanned out to do their own activities, leaving Keith with some hard to get alone time.  He was quite enjoying it now.

"We should probably do something other than lay here." Shiro mused, arm wrapped around Keith's waist as the younger curled into Shiro's side, head resting on the Black Paladin's chest.

"Probably." He said back, making no move to move from his place - comfortable.

Shiro chuckled, "I've got a hover-bike in the Black Lion we could take for a spin, maybe go to the beach?  Just the two of us." He offered.

Keith hummed in thought, "There's that mountain thing in the distance we could check out." He offered.

Shiro smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Keith shifted, allowing them both to slip out of bed and put on their boots, grabbing his signature jacket on the way out of the room.

Before long they were standing beside the hover-bike.  "So who's driving?" He asked.

Shiro shrugged, "Up to you."

Keith smirked, taking the keys from Shiro, "I'll drive."

Shiro smiled, shaking his head slightly as he climbed on behind Keith.

"Hang on." Keith said, revving the engine, lips tipping up in a smirk as mischief danced in his voice.

Shiro smiled, arms looping around Keith's waist, "I copy." He teased lightly.

Keith chuckled, blasting the engine and shooting them off.

It was nice, Keith decided as the bike carried them over the plains and hills, fields of flowers dotting here and there.  The wind whipped his hair backwards and what part of his jacket wasn't pinned to his back by Shiro's form pressing against him flapped in the wind.

Eventually they pulled up the cliff Keith had been talking about, looking out over the ocean below with the planet's sun setting on the horizon - decorating the sky with color.

The two slipped off the bike, Keith walking to the edge of the cliff as he looked at the sunset.  Before Kerberos it used to be his favorite time of day and he'd watch it almost every day - often dragging Shiro with him if he could.

He felt Shiro's hand entwine with his and smiled, turning his head to give the older a warm look.

"I miss the simple days." He admitted quietly.   _"I miss when it was just us."_  He silently added.

Shiro smiled down at him, the same warm look in his eyes, "Yeah, I know.  We still have each other though." He said, giving Keith's hand a squeeze.

Keith nodded, pressing himself against Shiro's side as he watched the sunset.  Shiro let go of his arm, wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulders to hold him close.

It was silent for a long time, the two watching the sunset as the colors danced across the sky and reflected in the ocean.

It reminded the two of the simpler days on Earth.  The lazy days spent in their home or the days they'd sparred for hours on end.  The days when nothing mattered but the other.

He didn't want it to end.  That was Keith's opinion as he watched the sunset.  He didn't want to let this moment of peace go.  But he knew it would fade into night.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith looked up into Shiro's grey eyes, sparkling in the fading light.

"I never told you what got me through the time when I was captured by the Galra."

Keith blinked, silently urging Shiro to continue.

"You.  The thought of seeing you again."

Keith smiled, a warmth in his features as he returned to watching the last remains of the sunset.

As twilight settled in, the two returned to the hover-bike, heading back to the castle.


	10. Day 10: Suspicion // Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly a year after S6, everything is good. Keith and Shiro have been together for nearly the same year when Keith starts acting weird.
> 
> (Only difference from actual S6 is that Lotor didn't go evil.)

It was official.  Keith was acting weird.

Actually, if he thought about it,  _everyone_  was acting weird.

He knew as a matter of fact that Lotor and Allura's duties to the Empire did not take this much time out of their day, not since the first month of the alliance.

Hunk was finding any excuse possible not to stay in the same room as him.

Krolia kept faking calls from Kolivan.

Lance was - well -  _Lance_  and couldn't come up with any excuse other than "Gotta go!".

Pidge and Matt had practically locked themselves in their laboratory, claiming they were working on some super cool device that was top secret.

Keith was probably the worst - and most concerning.

He kept disappearing with no excuse and had been avoiding Shiro.  When they were together in their quarters he would avoid as much conversation as possible, mumbling incoherent excuses.

Shiro couldn't help but wonder if Keith had gotten tired of him.  He found the the fear far fetched but present anyways.  It was quite oddbehavior that had started quite suddenly.

He never thought there would be something Keith couldn't tell him so he found this...  Suspicious, if not anything else.

He looked up as the door opened, Keith offering him no more than a small wave of greeting as he slipped his jacket off.

Sighing, he turned to the younger, "Keith we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Keith retorted.

Shiro crossed his arms, "We do Keith.  Something's up with you."

Keith gave him a side glance, "Nothing's up with me." He dodged again.

Something was up.  This was so unusual it annoyed Shiro.

"Would you just tell me what's going on Keith?  If you're tired of this I'd rather hear it straight and move on." Shiro snapped, finally hitting his breaking point.

Keith's gaze snapped to Shiro, the older finally capturing his attention fully.

"You think I'm tired of us?" He asked, seeming stunned.

Shiro dropped his arms, realizing he'd hurt the younger man.  "I-  I don't know  _what_  I think Keith, and I don't know what's going on with you." He said softly, worried.

Keith turned to fully face Shiro, "I will never get tired of you Shiro.  You're one of the few things I have, the only person who knows everything about me.  I love you Shiro and..." He sighed, clearly torn, before giving in.

Keith lowered himself to one knee, smiling up at Shiro, "I feel like I've known you all my life, you've given me a reason to fight and win this war.  A reason to wake up in the morning.  Gods, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.  I want to swear my life to you Shiro.  Will you marry me?"

Shiro stood still and stared for a few moments.  He'd somehow mistaken Keith's inability to keep a secret from him for suspicious behavior.

Lowering himself to Keith's level, he wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Is this a yes?" Keith asked, hugging back.

Shiro pulled away with a beaming smile and a chuckle, "Of course!"

Keith beamed back before it faded slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I don't have the rings yet." He joked.

Shiro chuckled, "It's fine.  I think I pressured you into asking early."

Both burst out laughing, grins on their faces.


	11. Day 11: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro asks the name of Keith's cosmic wolf, blushing ensues.

Keith was perfectly content to stand by Shiro and watch as his cosmic wolf begged the others to play fetch with him.

At least, until Shiro asked the question that was bound to be asked at some point.

"What's his name?" He asked.

He didn't need to tell Keith who  _him_  was.

An instant blush covered Keith's cheeks, "H-His name?"

Shiro chuckled, smiling, "Yes, his name."

For a moment, Keith's mind couldn't process enough to find the name of the wolf, mentally panicking.

Finally however, the single word left his lips.  "Tashi."

Shiro smiled down at him, "Tashi.  That's a good name." He looked back over where Tashi had gotten Pidge to play, "Didn't happen to be inspired by anything, did it?"

Keith did his best impression of a tomato and wondered if his cheeks would ever go back to their normal color, "Uhh....."

Shiro burst out laughing, grinning at him, "I'm honored Keith."

The statement did nothing to help with Keith's blushing, "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." He mumbled the excuse.

"At least you didn't name it Takashi." Shiro teased.

"That would have been a little too far." Keith said, giving the older a shy smile.

Shiro smiled back and rather suddenly swooped in, placing a gentle kiss on Keith's lips before pulling away, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Sh-Shiro?" Keith stammered, unsure.

Shiro smiled, "Yeah?"

Keith didn't reply, just stretched up to kiss the first true friend he'd had.

The two pulled away slowly.

"I never told you.  I love you too." Shiro murmured.

Keith smiled, "I think you did a pretty good job just now."

Shiro smiled, looking over at the cosmic wolf that had been named after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tashi: pronounced like Takashi without the 'ka'


	12. Day 12: Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith reflects on his and Shiro's relationship and journey.

It had all started with a young boy trailing after a stranger.  The boy didn't know why he trusted the stranger, he just did.  He had no reason to, right?

The beginning of the story was always the most clear and the most blurred part of it.  Keith knew the day he had met Shiro like the back of his hand but it didn't really feel like the beginning.  It felt more like...  He didn't really know.

He felt like he had known Shiro his whole life.

And through everything they had been through - Shiro being captured by the Galra on the Kerberos Mission, Shiro crashing to Earth after escaping, becoming Paladins of Voltron, Shiro disappearing, Keith leaving Voltron after Shiro's clone (then thought to be Shiro) had been found, Keith joining the Blades of Marmora, the two year journey through the Quantum Abyss with his mother, the fight with Shiro's clone, bringing Shiro back....  They ended up together again and again.

Keith couldn't deny that he could be standing right next to his mother and still feel completely alone because Shiro wasn't there, he had felt like that almost everyday during the two year journey on the back of a space whale.

And yet he had found his back to Shiro's side and Shiro had found his way back to Keith's.

It hadn't been long after the battle with Lotor that the two Paladins had admitted their feelings for the other.

Keith would often wonder where this path that they'd ended up on would take them.  Would there be a time that they would have to separate?  Would they end up being able to stay together until the end?

There were so many 'what ifs' and 'buts' and 'hows' and somehow they all led back to the beginning of the story.

With a little boy sitting in front of his father's grave in the pouring rain.

With the kindness of a stranger and the trust of a boy for no apparent reason.

They ended up together, through all odds.

Keith had never been one to believe in fate.  Destiny he could buy after everything that had happened, but fate just seemed like some sort of fancy word for either 'everything miraculously worked out fine' or 'everything just fell apart'.

However, after everything that had happened and being where he was now, he found himself believing that sometimes fate  _was_  real.  He certainly didn't think that he and Shiro were still at each other's sides because of chance.

He had long accepted that he didn't know where they would end up.  He didn't know long they had.

But something told him that this wasn't a passing thing.  This wasn't something that could be broken.  This wasn't something that would be pulled apart.

This felt like something there to stay.  Something unbreakable.

It felt eternal.


	13. Day 13: Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war....

_The Paladins all stared at the remains of the outpost._

_It was over._

_It was done._

_The war....  It was won._

_There would be rebellion before peace could take over, those still trying to reestablish the Galra Empire._

_But the war itself was over, was won._

 

That had been three years ago.

The Paladins had opted to stay in the rebuilt Castle of Lions, unable to bring themselves to move back to Earth.

Lance had finally gotten Allura to give him a chance a year ago and the two had been dating ever since.

Hunk and Pidge seemed to be somewhere between a relationship and a friendship.

Keith and Shiro...  Well they were happy as could be.

They were surrounded by the people they'd come to call family and they had each other.  Krolia visited frequently, often teasing the two in a gentle manner.

With Allura running the peace coalition, she had stepped down as the Blue Lion's Paladin and Lance had returned to his previous place as the Blue Paladin and Keith had returned to the Red Lion as its' Paladin.

But that wasn't what today was about, surrounded by desert and family.

The team had returned to Earth only for today.

Neither Keith or Shiro had wanted to be traditional, they didn't want to wear suits.

Instead they wore the only thing they could think of, the armor that had shown who they were for over three years - for nearly five, maybe more, they had stopped counting.

They didn't where their helmets, there was no reason to, but they wore their armor.

Shiro wore the armor of the Black Paladin and Keith the armor of the Red Paladin.

Krolia walked them both down the aisle, between their friends, one on each side, and gave them away.

Coran, despite the tears already streaming down his face, was officiating the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the merging of two souls for all time." Coran paused to sniffle, "I don't think I've ever seen two people so perfect for each other.  So, before we all start crying too much to talk, Keith, do you want to give you vows first?"

Keith smiled, nodding, "Shiro I've known you most of my life.  You've always made me want to be better and you've always shown me the way home.  You're like a beaming light in the darkness and you gave me a chance when no one else did.  I fell in love with you years ago, probably when I was too young to understand the full force of how I feel for you.  I can't imagine a place I'd rather spend everyday of my life than by your side - whether it's fighting or just laying around doing nothing.  So with all that said because if I keep talking we'll be here all day," Everyone chuckled at that as Keith smiled at Shiro, "I vow to spend everyday fighting by your side and doing all I can to be what you need me to be."

Everyone was smiling, Lance and Hunk were crying as was Coran.  Allura had a soft smile on her face, shadows in her eyes, and Pidge was clinging to Matt's arm trying not to cry, her older brother looking proud.

"Shiro, would you like to say your vows?" Coran asked, sniffling.

Shiro nodded, swallowing thickly, "I can't count the number of times I've tried to write this and it always seems wrong so I'm going to try this." He let out a breath, Keith giving him an encouraging smile, "You caused so much trouble yet there was always something about you that drew me in and kept me at you side.  When Kerberos went wrong, the thought of you is what got me through - is what motivated me to get back home.  I never thought I'd get back just so the two of us could be whisked off with the others in a flying blue lion and dragged on this wild adventure.  After everything we've been through, all the battles and triumphs and all the downhills and setbacks, there is absolutely no place in the universe I'd rather be than right here in this moment.  I never would have imagined when I met you this is where we'd end up but I'm glad we ended up here.  So, with all that said, I vow to be yours forever and to stay by your side as long as I breathe."

Now everyone was crying, the two grooms smiling at each other.

Coran, sobbing, managed to say, "I now pronounce you husband and husband!" before melting down into more sobs.


	14. Day 14: Alternate Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't sure how it happened. But now, from what they'd gathered from the one person they'd encountered, they were stuck in an alternate reality.

They weren't sure how it happened.  But now, from what they'd gathered from the one person they'd encountered, they were stuck in an alternate reality.

To make things worse they were also on this universe-forsaken, uninhabited planet.  The person they encountered had stopped for the night and, unfortunately, hadn't had room in his one-man ship for them to catch a ride.

Keith's arms crossed as he and Shiro marched through the woods.

"Keith look!" Shiro's excited voice interrupted Keith's frustrated line of thought.

He looked up to see, in between the branches and leaves of these space trees, a line of what looked like smoke.

"We should be careful.  We don't know much about this place." Keith said as he set off towards it.

As they neared they were greeted by the sight of a cabin that, had it been smaller, would have felt like someone had stolen Keith's cabin from Earth and plunked it down on this planet.

On the side was a small ship, probably capable of transporting three or four people comfortably.

Slowly they approached the door of the cabin, Shiro giving a light knock.

There was silence for roughly a minute before the door swung open, revealing a young woman.

Her eyes were a violet, lighter than Keith's, her hair a coal black with a couple flashes of white.

Her eyes widened when she saw them and she opened the door wider.

"Hi.  Umm....  Sorry to intrude.  My name is Shiro and this is Keith." She nodded, some sort of glint in her eyes that Keith couldn't quite place.  "We're not from around here - not from this reality actually."

"I know." She interrupted with a smile.

"How do you know we're not from this reality?" Keith asked, confused.

She gave a small smiled, "Come inside.  It's a long story."

Despite their urge to get back to their own reality, neither Paladin could deny their curiosity and followed her in.

She led them to a living room area and they sat on the couch, her sitting in a chair across from them.  Before Keith could look at the few decorations on the walls, she spoke - drawing his attention.

"In this reality, the Galra Empire rose mighty under Zarkon's rule for ten thousand years.  Then the Paladins of Voltron rose - Hunk the Yellow Paladin, Pidge the Green Paladin, Lance the Blue Paladin, Keith the Red Paladin, and Shiro the Black Paladin.  Alongside Princess Allura of the former planet Altea, they fought against the Galra Empire." She paused, letting out a breath.

"They took many victories, especially compared to their losses.  Eventually, Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire joined them in their battle against his father and he proved to be a powerful ally.  Together they took down Zarkon, ending his reign once and for all.  Lotor assumed the throne.  There were, however, those less than pleased to see a half-Altean assume the throne.  These were Haggar, Zarkon's witch, and Syndak, Zarkon's general." She glanced at them.

"In between battles with these two fractions, the Paladins found more free time then they had since they became Paladins.  They began making lives for themselves outside of Voltron.  Hunk began a relationship with the Balmeran Shay and Lance and Pidge had a budding one as well.  Allura and Lotor sparked a match and he named her his Empress.  As for Shiro and Keith, they also struck matches." She smiled, "Where they had always known their hearts lay, each other."

"As years passed Syndak fell.  The loss of support caused Haggar's forces to disassemble, the witch herself going into hiding.  Keith and Shiro took this opportunity to further their relationship, wedding and later having a child through artificial stuff that would take way too long to explain." She gave a small smile, "They made a home on this planet and raised her with frequent visits from and to the people she'd come to think of as her aunt and uncles." She sighed.

"However, all good things must come to an end.  Haggar re-emerged from hiding, more than ready for a final confrontation with Voltron.  It was a long and hard battle, the hardest Voltron had faced.  They won, but just barely - and at the greatest cost." She paused, a heavy silence filling the air, "All five Paladins gave their lives that day to save the universe they'd strived so long to protect.  Their families were heartbroken at the news but knew that none of them would have rather passed in another way.  Since then, the Lions of Voltron have not taken on new Paladins and no one knows if or when they will."

"We're sorry." Shiro said softly, having figured out what Keith was still trying to piece together.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not.  My fathers and aunt and uncles were heroes.  They  _are_ heroes." She smiled, "I recognized the two of you instantly, that's how I knew you were from another reality.  I just hope that you realize you can't hide what you feel." She smirked as both men blushed, very pointedly looking everywhere but each other.

"Now, to get you two back to your own universe...."

 

It wasn't long later that the two were standing by the portal-like gate to their home reality.  The young woman, who's name had never been revealed, had left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Shiro...  There's something I've been' meaning to tell you." Keith stated.

"Yeah.  Me too." The Black Paladin agreed.

They both just stared at each other for a moment before, in synchronization, blurting out, "I love you!"


	15. Day 15: Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's habit is the same throughout the years.

Sometimes people annoy you.  Sometimes you let their comments slide.

Others, especially when they are directed at your close friendship with your only real friend, you don't.

This behavior - bad habit as Shiro called it - got Keith into trouble more than once at the Garrison.

The younger swore he couldn't help it.  He could stand the jibes about being an orphan.  Or about being a loner.  Who was he kidding, he could take the jokes and insults about his mother leaving him.

The one thing he couldn't stand was what they said about Shiro.  Was what they said about their friendship.

Words like  _"He pities you."_  or  _"No one could care about you."_  or  _"He's better than you."_  or....  Keith could probably make an endless list of the things the other cadets said about either his friendship with Shiro or Shiro himself.

And each time they said something like that, Keith would lose it.  It was like nothing else mattered - not even the consequences or Shiro's scolding voice that settled shame into Keith's very core until they were in private.

He couldn't help it if it made him see red and just want to punch them.  Want to yell at the top of his lungs that they were  _wrong_.  Shiro didn't pity him, Shiro cared for him, and Shiro would  _never_  consider himself better than  _anyone_  - not even him.

It sent a fire coursing through his veins and the only appropriate response was a fight, was to prove them wrong.

He could take it when they called him names, when they insulted him, but they needed to leave Shiro out of it.

Today had been no exception.  Keith was almost sure the whole insult hadn't left the boy's mouth when Keith's fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling.

It had, of course, been Shiro to find the situation - practically dragging Keith off the other cadet before dragging them both to the office.

When he had returned to Keith he had done his usual scolding speech.

_"You can't do that Keith.  I understand the things they say about you but you can't let them bait you like that."  
_

And every time Keith would resist the urge to break, to tell him what he thought started the fights didn't start them.

They never dared utter a word of the insults towards Shiro, towards their friendship, when the older was around - only whispers of Keith alone circling for Shiro to hear.

And Keith made sure that, no matter how many fights he started to defend Shiro, the older never knew that these insults existed.

It was habit - pure instinct - to protect Shiro at all costs.  He always would.

 

 

Things had only gotten worse since the Kerberos Mission failed.  Keith tried to keep going but the whispered words were worse than ever.

_"What's he gonna do without his precious protector?"_

_"Missing your boyfriend?"_

_"Missing your sympathy?"_

So many harsh insults to their friendship, so many insults to Shiro.  To his memory.

It didn't help that Keith was more than outspoken about his belief that the older would return.

Time after time he was dragged off a cadet that had pushed one syllable too far, always expecting to be greeted by Shiro's face - full of frustration yet understanding - only to come face to face with someone else.

It seemed the Garrison had finally had enough of the fighting habit and fights that seemed to happen either everyday or every other day.

They had booted him, kicked him out, ruined nearly every hope he had.

But, whether it was habit or instinct, he kept hoping, kept searching.  He had to find Shiro, had to prove that he was alive.

The words of the other cadets could still be heard ringing in Keith's ears, haunting him just as much as Shiro's presence.  Only this time, he couldn't punch them for their words.

Whenever he made a trip into town and was spotted by a cadet it was still horrible.  Their were still insults - to him and Shiro - and he'd sent more than one kid back to the Garrison with bruises and bloody noses.

He didn't know why he couldn't let Shiro go, didn't know why he couldn't believe he was dead just like everyone else.  He just couldn't.

  It was habit - pure instinct - to protect Shiro at all costs. He always would.

 

 

Shiro had been found - two times now.  Well, three Keith figured if you included when he found and rescued the clone - known as Kuron and who was rather disdainfully nick-named Itai Torikku by Keith.

No one had known what the nick-name had meant and it had come rather suddenly into being.

_"So Kuron-" Lance was interrupted by Keith._

_"Why are we calling him Kuron other than it means clone?!?  Itai Torikku is much more fitting." It had ended a growl and he'd stormed off._

The only person who had known the meaning had been Shiro, who had taught him Japanese when they were younger, and had followed him from the room, looking worried.

Pidge, of course, had quickly figured it out by checking some sort of language searcher that surprisingly had the language.  While she hadn't told the others what it meant, much to their frustration, she had implied it was a worse meaning than simply calling it clone and seemed to be pretty personal.

The others had yet to figure out what it meant and had gotten used to the fact that, while they all called the clone Kuron, Keith would continue to call it Itai Torikku.

They had all noticed Keith's refreshed and strengthened habit of staying by Shiro's side - both normally and in battle.

Due to this most everyone had figured out that it was definitely a personal nick-name Keith had given Kuron and knew better than to press him for a definition - especially when he was probably more touchy than Shiro himself when it came to the topic.

However, old habits die hard as they always say and Lance probably learned this the hard way.

All the Paladins had been sparring and everyone but Keith had taken a break.

Lance had made the mistake of making the joke,  _"Geesh.  At least if our space witch friend manages to get control of Shiro we know Keith can handle it."_

There had definitely been more to the joke, at least that's what everyone guessed, but Lance did not get the chance to.

By the time Lance had finished the first half Keith had been on top of him and had taken no mercy in his punches.

Shiro had managed to haul Keith off of his fellow Paladin, though Keith hadn't quite finished with him yet.

"Why would you even say something like that you freaking moron!  Haggar isn't going to mind control Shiro!  Not as long as I have breath in my body!"

Lance, fairly shaken, had replied with, "I was joking!  Calm down, geesh."

This had received another tidal wave of fury and another punch square in the jaw, "You don't get it!  She could only control Itai Torikku because that  _thing_  was a clone!"

He had then preceded to storm off, still fuming.  Shiro had sent Lance an apologetic and even sympathetic look before chasing after Keith.

Keith hadn't given an excuse for his behavior.  He didn't need to.  Not with Shiro.  And if he had asked for one, it would probably be the same answer he'd been giving himself for years.

  It was habit - pure instinct - to protect Shiro at all costs.   He always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itai Torikku - Painful Trick


	16. Day 16: Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kerberos Mission is declared a failure, Keith and Shiro reflect.

Keith stared - well, more like  _glared -_  at the sky.

Everything had been fine until last week.  When the Kerberos Mission was declared a failure and its' crew - when  _Shiro_  - had been declared dead.

It felt like he'd just blinked and Shiro was gone - vanishing into thin air without a trace.

Of course, Keith refused to believe that his best friend was gone but...  He couldn't deny the fear that had settled in his stomach.

He had never regretted anything he had said or done with Shiro - absolutely nothing.  Had never regretted a single fight he'd started.

And yet there was regret coiling its' way through his stomach, constricting his breathing and making his heart pound in his heart as if he'd run a marathon.

He couldn't help the bitter taste of it in his mouth.

It almost felt like when he'd be almost finished with some big project and that big  _"Error"_  alert popped up on his screen because he'd forgotten some part of the code to make it run properly.

It felt like that alert was constantly flaring through his mind, screaming  _"Error: You didn't tell him!"_  or  _"Error: He didn't know."_  or  _"Error: You forgot to tell him you love him!"_

And now that all those messages are popping up, it's too late to fix them.  It's too late to tell Shiro those three little words.  To speak those eight letters.

Silent tears finally managed to make their way down Keith's cheeks.

_Error: Shiro's gone_

 

 

How had this happened?  It was so simple.  Nothing should have gone wrong and yet...

Here he was, sitting alone in a dank cell in the hands of some alien race.

And despite the fact that death could be coming for him at any moment there was only one thought in his mind.

_Keith_

The person he'd left behind on Earth with the promise he'd be back, with the promise he'd  _always_  come back.  For Keith.

And now that promise seemed like a lie.  How could he get back to the younger now?

Shiro fought back a frustrated cry, hands clenching into fists.

He felt like he was in some sort of simulator and something had happened to the ship and error signs were flashing, alarms blaring.

But instead of telling him what part of the ship was damaged, it was a voice yelling  _"Error: You can't get back to him!"_  or  _"Error: You didn't tell him._ "or  _"Error: You never told him you loved him."_

And now that all those alarms were blaring and messages flashing, it was too late.  It's too late to tell Keith he loves him.  It's too late to say those eight letters.

And finally, tears made their way down Shiro's cheeks.

_Error: You broke your promise to Keith_


	17. Day 17: Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Shiro was willing to sacrifice himself for Keith and the one time Keith didn't let him.

There were way too many of them.  Too many.  At least for the short amount of time they had before the bombs went off and this whole place came down on their heads.

Shiro shoved his way between Keith and the Red Paladin's oponent.

"Keith get out of here  _now_!" He yelled, Galra arm a blazing purple as he slashed at the enemy.

"What about you?!" Keith cried, stumbling backwards towards the exit.

"Don't worry about me!" Shiro called back and out of the corner of his eye saw Keith, albeit reluctantly, retreated from the room, leaving Shiro to finish off the soldiers.

The building collapsed not long later, a strangled cry of grief ripping out of Keith's throat.

It was a couple hours later, the Paladins having made camp in what they thought was an in vain hope that Shiro would return.

Everyone but Keith had settled around the fire, the Red Paladin still not having moved from his position where he'd watched the building collapse.

A sudden movement in the dark made the other Paladins turn, Keith not reacting as the others rushed to investigate.

It was a close call, but Shiro lived.  Though the sentiment was clear.

He was willing to lose his life for Keith to live.

 

 

 A couple months later, the battle was insane.

Ships were clashing in the atmosphere and just outside the planet's atmosphere.  On the ground the battle raged wildly.

And inside the base was the worst.

Keith and Shiro weren't sure exactly how they had stayed together.

_"Everything's set.  This planet's going to collapse into itself in five minutes.  Everyone get off the surface!"_  Pidge yelled through the comms.

The planet was filled with criss-crossing caverns that, when blown up right, would cause the Galra infested surface to collapse inwards, successfully winning the battle for the Voltron Coalition.

Shiro and Keith fought their way towards the exit but it was clear they weren't going to make it.

Shoving Keith behind him and towards the exit, Shiro took the lead on fighting, "Get out of here." He ordered.

Keith hesitated before giving a faint nod and running off.

He watched from just outside the planet's atmosphere as the planet collapsed inwards.

He was aware of the other  Paladins as well as Allura and Coran yelling but he couldn't make a sound as he stared at the dust and smoke rising from the planet.

Then...

There!

He let out some sort of cry of relief as he realized it was the Black Lion.

Then his heart sank as Shiro failed to respond to him and the others.

It was a close call, but Shiro lived. Though the sentiment was clear.

He was willing to lose his life for Keith to live.

 

 

Keith drove the Red Lion harder,  _faster_.

He had to get there.

Shiro was officially crazy.

But, according to everyone else, not nearly as crazy as Keith.

The Red Paladin spotted the - literally - explosive battle.

Shiro had decided - in order to protect Keith who at that moment had been stuck between two tractor beams with no hope of rescue - he would fight Haggar.  Alone.

He pressed the Red Lion's controls impossible further, a yell managing to rip itself from his throat.

Somehow, he managed to land semi-gracefully on the ground, the lion perched over Shiro as Keith launched down to help.

He lunged at Haggar, the battle ensuing.

Shiro lost view of them as the dust was sent flying, creating a thick cloud around them.

Then a scream pierced the air.  When the dust settled, it revealed Haggar's body.

Keith, however, was crumpled beside her, his Bayard having fallen from his hand - breathing shallow.

It was a close call, but Keith lived. Though the sentiment was clear.

He was willing to lose his life for Shiro to live.


	18. Day 18: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Day 13: Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood warning

Shiro jolted upright in bed, breaths panting as he looked around wildly, trying to find a light that was on since the spot next to him on the bed was cold.

His dream replayed over and over in his head.

_"Shiro!" Keith cried, shoving Shiro out of the way._

_The laser bullet caught Keith in the side, the Paladin crying out in pain as he fell to the ground.  Pidge cut the soldier - the_ last _soldier - down at the same moment._

_Shiro whirled back towards Keith, blood flowing from the wound as Keith struggled to breathe._

_Panic gripping his chest, Shiro was on his knees in a moment, pulling Keith to him and trying to stem the bleeding to no avail._

_"Stay with me!" He begged, tears streaming down his face as Pidge yelled for a medic in the near distance._

_Keith gave a weak smile, raising a shaking, bloody hand to cup Shiro's cheek, "I'll always be with you." He promised, pulling him down to press a gentle kiss to his lips._

_Keith's hand fell and the breath left his body._

Shiro was out of bed, wandering towards the living room.  The TV was still on and he expected to see Keith laying on the couch, eating a midnight snack or just unable to sleep.

But, despite the TV being on, Keith was no where to be seen and a fresh wave of agony and grief fell over him as he remembered that his dream wasn't  _just_  a dream.  It was his memory of the final moments with his lover.

With a heavy sigh, he flopped down on the couch, watching whatever was already on, knowing that he wouldn't sleep anymore tonight.


	19. Day 19: Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith flying.

It was fairly official.

Shiro was the best pilot Keith had ever met.

It was Saturday and the two had managed to get into the simulator for some fun training exercises.

No matter what challenge was thrown at Shiro, he handled it with a calm authority, somehow always avoiding a narrow crash or making a crash almost gentle.

Keith smiled at him as the two finished yet another simulation, "That was great!  I still can't get over how good a pilot you are." He teased.

Shiro's face lit up with a smile as he stood, walking over to Keith and pulling him up to guide him to the pilot's seat.  "You could be too if you would calm down and focus.  Remember-"

"Patience yields focus." Keith joined in for the familiar saying, the two saying it in sync as he grinned at his friend.

Shiro chuckled, "Exactly.  Now, focus."

 

 

Years had passed since Saturdays spent in the simulator.

Keith was a well respected pilot of Voltron in his own right, just as Shiro was.  While all Paladins were skilled with their lions, the Red and Black Paladins had their own talent when it came to flying their lions.

However, Shiro had never realized just how much he'd progressed until right at this moment.

Sure, the Red Lion was the fastest and most agile but this was insane.

It was a large base they were trying to take out and Keith had more or less taken point.  He was zig-zagging faster than Shiro had ever thought he could.

After he had taken out 90 percent of the Galra fighters alone with minimal help from the others - Shiro helping out the most with his larger knowledge of Keith's flying style.

Now, the Red Paladin was nose diving at the center of the base, unresponsive to what the others were yelling as Shiro watched in stunned silence.

Suddenly, the Red Lion sped up and Shiro really did expect him to impact the base.

There was an explosion as the Lion fired and, as debris flew through the air and smoke clouded the sight of the Lion, Keith emerged, unscathed.

"Thanks Shiro." His voice came through the comms.

"For what?" Shiro asked confused.

"For teaching me so much about piloting.  Not to mention teaching me patience yields focus."

"Where did that come into play?"

"At the beginning of the battle, I hung back to look for any weaknesses.  I found one."

Everyone chuckled, Shiro smiling and falling in love just a little bit more with the Red Paladin.


	20. Day 20: Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith find a hobby after the war.

Turns out that when you're a Paladin of Voltron you don't get to explore as much as you think you would.  You get to see a lot of places but not truly  _explore_  them.

Which is probably why, now that the war is done, Shiro and Keith are leaping at every chance to get away from the rebuilt Castle of Lions and explore the far reaches of the universe alongside their Lions.

They had explored many planets.  Some were planets with only small islands where they would dive into the seas in their Lions, looking at the different plants and aquatic animals.

Others were desert planets devoid of life that they would always joke about and call Tatooine or Jakku clones.

Some were open plains with rolling hills and lakes and rivers and oceans.  Some of these were dotted with forests and other weren't.

But their favorites that they would often specifically seek out, could only be considered jungle planets.  Some of the jungle-like planet they traversed were so thick they couldn't see the ground.

They loved these adventures, just the two of them.

And yet, no matter how many wonderful places they found where they could settle down and build a home, they always found their way back to the Castle of Lions.

Because, as much as they loved the thrill of exploration and seeing new places and cultures when they visited inhabited planets, they always found their way back home.  Home was each other, of course, but if they had to pick a place to call home, to return to with stories of adventures, it would be the Castle of Lions.

It was that place and each other that got them through the war after all.

But exploring together would remain their favorite thing to do.


	21. Day 21: Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of S6, Keith is plagued by nightmares of the clone.

Keith's heart was thundering in his chest so loud he thought everyone in the house should be able to to hear it.

With the Castle of Lions having to be rebuilt, the Paladins (plus Allura, Coran, Krolia, and of course the cosmic wolf) had returned to Shiro and Keith's old home that technically belonged to Shiro.

The nightmare replayed in his mind again.

_He clung desperately to his dagger in one hand and Shiro's limp form in the other.  The dagger slipped, sliding them closer to death._

_His mind screamed to hold onto Shiro but his hand worked of its' own accord, releasing the older's wrist and forcing him to watch as the only love he'd ever known fell, disappearing._

_Keith wanted to scream, to cry out, but it was like his mind was disconnected from his body and he couldn't even cry._

He didn't know why but Keith found himself racing for Shiro's room.

Normally he'd stop outside of Shiro's door, embarrassed and ashamed, and would turn and silently return to his room.  Tonight however, he could muster it within himself to have that strength, wanting the comfort of seeing Shiro, of hearing his voice.  It was something he took comfort in each morning after enduring the nightmares through the night.

His hand knocked on the door, eyes still wide as he resisted the urge to just open the door.

After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing Shiro in a black tank top and pants.

The Galra arm that he had lost had been replaced nearly a week ago with a sleek Altean prosthetic.  Despite being different technology, it could still light up and be used as a weapon.   Though as a mix of a joke and reference it lit up pink like his original.

Without thinking, Keith threw his arms around Shiro in a hug.

Startled, Shiro returned the embrace.  "Keith what is it?" He asked, worried.

Keith just clung to him, unable to forge and explanation.  Eventually, he mumbled, "Nightmare."

Shiro pulled him inside the room, closing the door, cupping the younger's cheek, "It's okay, I'm here." He promised.

Keith nodded, leaning into the touch, "I'm sorry, I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Keith.  Do you want to talk about it?"

Keith hesitated but nodded, Shiro guiding him to the bed.  The two laid down, laying on their sides and facing each other.

Keith sighed, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment before speaking.

It started slow and hesitant but soon he was gushing about the nightmares that came every night and how he didn't know what to do and how he was sorry for bugging Shiro about this and-

Shiro cut him off.

"You aren't bugging me Keith." Slowly, giving Keith the time and chance to escape or pull away, Shiro pulled the younger closer, holding Keith against him.

"It'll be okay.  Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Keith nodded, allowing himself to fall asleep in Shiro's arms.

It was as he was falling asleep that maybe, just  _maybe_ , he could recover and somehow cope with what had happened.


	22. Day 22: Parents // Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in love with Shiro and has no one to figure it out with.

Being an orphan had always been hard growing up, especially when it meant you had no one that you could truly trust with your emotions - no one to talk through them.

Keith had grown up with his mother completely absent from the picture and his father had died when he was young.

This meant that now, as he sat in his dorm room at the Garrison thinking of how doomed he was, he had no one to turn to to talk about these things.

He hated talking about his feelings but at least if he wasn't an orphan he could tell  _someone_  who could give him advice about what in the universe to do about being in love with not just anyone but  _Takashi Shirogane._

He groaned, flopping backwards on his bed, glad his roommate was hardly ever around.  He sighed, he was absolutely doomed and had no one to turn to.  He certainly couldn't tell Shiro and jeopardize his friendship with the older man.

 

 

Keith stared at the endless stars.  How long had he and his mother been on this space whale?  Nearly a year and a half?

Not for the first time, Keith wondered how much time had passed outside the Quantum Abyss and how Shiro was.

_Shiro_

The name struck that always sensitive place in his chest.  Did Shiro think about him as much as he thought about Shiro?  How was Shiro doing?

He sighed, shoulders slumping.  When he was younger he had always wanted a parent to confide his feelings in, someone to talk them through with, but now that he had his own mother...  He just didn't know  _how_.

Krolia, as if sensing her son's distress, sat down next to him, tucking her legs into her chest while he sat with one tucked to his chest and the other straight out.

"You're thinking about him again." She said softly.

He blinked, mouth open slightly as he looked at her, "How'd you know?"

She smiled, "You always get this look in your eyes when I get you to talk about him, you get that same look when you think about him." She said gently.

He sighed, hanging his head momentarily before looking up at the stars again, "I just keep wondering how he is, if he misses me like I miss him.  I keep asking myself if I'll ever see him again and if -  _when_  - I do, how he'll react if I tell him or if I'll chicken out again." He sighed.

She smiled at him.  "I was scared of love too Keith.  When I realized I was in love with your father I was terrified of what he'd think if he found out.  The only thing I can tell you is that you shouldn't be scared to tell him how you feel.  You might be surprised what happens."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Her gaze was warm, "Of course Keith."

 

 

He took a deep breath, everything in him screaming to turn around and go back to the pilot seat and just leave this conversation before it even started, making up dozens of scenarios where this went horribly wrong.

A gentle hand rested on his should and he turned to look at his mother in shock.

She gave him a gentle smile, "You can do this Keith." She promised, turning and leaving.

He sighed, slipping up to Shiro, who looked up from where he was playing with Keith's cosmic wolf and smiled.

Keith sat before he spoke, "Can I tell you something?"

Shiro nodded, resting his hand on Keith's, "You can tell me anything Keith."

Keith let out a breath and nodded, "I love you."

He said it flat out.  There was no way to say it otherwise.

Shiro stared at him in shock, lips parted slightly.  Clearly whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't that.

Keith, nerves getting the better of him, started to back pedal when Shiro's lips met Keith's.

Unseen to both of them, Krolia smiled from her place in the doorway.


	23. Day 23: Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge plays matchmaker with Sheith.

Everyone was just taking a day off to relax.

Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Allura had all decided to go to the nearby space mall while Pidge said she wanted to look something up and Shiro and Keith had done some sparring before relaxing across from her.

The squeal that escaped her quickly followed by an exclamation of "I knew it!" jerked both of their attention to the Green Paladin.

"You knew what?" Keith asked, face flat.

She pointed at Shiro, "He's a Pisces and you," She pointed at Keith, "are a Scorpio."

Keith gave a slow nod, "And?" He asked, not getting the point.

Pidge threw her head back in a laugh before looking at him, "It's perfect!"

"I'm afraid neither of us understand what you're getting at Pidge." Shiro said, looking as confused as Keith.

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Scorpios and Pisces are great matches.  I mean, you both are the perfect example."

The two looked at each other, blushing, and both scooted away from each other, much to Pidge's amusement.

"Give it up, we all know you two are in love.  Besides, the facts are there.  You'd both gladly die before you let the other get hurt, you both absolutely  _suck_  at talking about your emotions but will open up to each other, Shiro you understand that Keith doesn't really need words and you two have that weird, almost psychic ability to talk without saying a word, and I mean - all the signs are there!"

She brandished her tablet and Keith sighed, a blush covering both his and Shiro's cheeks.

Deciding her job was done and these two had all the push they needed, Pidge stood, still grinning, and headed out, "I'm going to join the others in shopping!"

The two blushing men looked at each other, trying to stumble out a sentence to explain their feelings and apologies to the other.

Needless to say the day ended with them cuddling in bed together.


	24. Day 24: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith betrayed Voltron.

_Keith whirled around with a snarl on his face, something that Shiro hadn't even come close to seeing directed at him._

_"Don't follow me Shirogane!" He spat viciously, the Red Bayard in the form of a sword being raised high in a threat of attack._

_Shiro flinched backwards, shocked, "K-Keith?" He stammered, unsure of the man that stood before him._

_Danger glittered in Keith's normally kind violet eyes and he turned, walking into the Galra ship._

Shiro never had figured out what had changed about Keith that day.

The plan had been simple.  But had gone so horribly wrong.

They had ended up having to separate and Keith had volunteered himself to go.  When they had reunited with him, he had betrayed them, leaving and joining the Galra Empire.

What might have been both a curse and a mercy, Shiro hadn't seen Keith since the betrayal - no one had actually.

Shiro would give almost anything to see the younger again, to get a why, a reason for the sudden change.

Maybe then his shattered spirit could slowly be pieced back together.  His heart could heal.

A couple of weeks ago, in one of their attacks on one of the Empire's bases, they had begun picking up a trail.  It was almost invisible and, to everyone's surprise, it had been Shiro who had spotted it.  It was like a bread crumb trail, hard to find but - once you found it - easy to trace.

It was an old code he and Keith had developed and Shiro knew it was a coincidence, it  _had_  to be.  There was no way Keith would be leaving it on purpose, right?

The Red Lion, obviously, had been inactive since its' Paladin's betrayal, leading to no Voltron to defend the universe and making the war harder.

Today, they were reaching the end of the trail.

Shiro was tense as they flew the Lions towards the base.

The battle erupted violently as they landed, quickly having to abandon their Lions to fight properly and get inside the base.

Shiro was almost in when the whole building exploded, the force sending him flying backwards, bouncing a couple of times before stopping, laying dazed on his back.

Slowly he sat up, looking at the smoking remains of the base.  Whatever information had been inside had no doubt been destroyed.

Suddenly, the Red Lion appeared, landing not far from Shiro and giving a mighty roar, the other Lions of Voltron echoing the call.

"What's going on?!" Pidge exclaimed over the comms.

"I don't know." Shiro replied, having climbed to his feet.

Then he realized the Red Lion had risen back into the air.  "We need to get out of here!"

The voice made Shiro freeze.  Keith.

He couldn't understand what he was going on.  He could hear Lance yelling and Pidge asking what was going on and Hunk yelling he was confused and Shiro just stood there.

"I'll explain later!  If we don't get out of here  _now_  we're dead meat!" Keith yelled, frustrated.

Shiro shook himself from his daze as he heard Pidge address him on what to do.

"Listen to Keith.  Get back to your Lions and we'll regroup at the Castle."

The others listened without hesitation to the Black Paladin who wondered if he had made the right call.

Back at the castle, after they had pulled away from the planet a large distance, they gathered around the living area where they had taken to playing Monsters & Mana occasionally.

Keith had grown over the months he was gone, more mature.  A scar now adorned his cheek and Shiro couldn't help but want to trace it, learn how he got it.

Keith sighed, facing the others, arms crossed over his chest, "The mission went wrong." He said softly, "More wrong then we thought."

"What does that mean!?!" Lance cried.

"Stay quiet and I'll tell you!" Keith snapped, silencing the Blue Paladin, "When I separated from the group I had almost reached the room to bring down the locks on the doors when I was ambushed.  I would have won but I lost."

Shiro's brows furrowed in confusion and everyone else seemed confused as well.

"They showed me a video, a security camera I guess.  It showed all of you as you waited for me to succeed in my mission.  But I could see all the hidden weapons that we hadn't noticed.  If I didn't join them, they'd kill all of you." He paused, looking at Shiro, "And torture Shiro."

Everyone knew now why he had betrayed them but he pressed on.

"I didn't know what to do so I accepted their terms.  I was allowed to let you go that time and I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you so I went along with it and avoided fighting you.  I left the trail because I knew Shiro would find it.  Eventually you'd get to me and I could fake my death in the explosion with the self-destruct system that the base had.  And still get this." He brandished a small chip, "All the information the base had."

Needless to say Keith was accepted back into Voltron and Shiro approached Keith afterward.

"I missed you." The older said softly.

"Not a day went by that I didn't remind myself that it was for you, so that I could get back here and be with you." Keith replied softly.

The two looked at each other for a long moment before Shiro closed the distance between them.


	25. Day 26: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith trains to avoid sleeping due to nightmares, Shiro find him.

Keith came at the training simulator again.

Each strike had a little more power.  A little more need to hit something - to not be standing still.  A litter more desperation to drown out his thoughts and get lost in training.

On nights like tonight, when everything was just quiet and peaceful, Keith found they were the worst nights.

With nothing to drown out or distract the thoughts, fears, and ever plaguing dreams Keith was left vulnerable for his own mind to turn on him.

The fears were always lurking there, just below the surface.  Always ready to leap out at the first sign of Shiro being in danger.

The dreams were always poised to strike, ready to plague him.  Always ready to remind him how fragile the world was.

When he couldn't sleep because every time he even closed his eyes he saw twisted images of what had happened he threw himself into training through the night without anyone's knowledge.

It worked but it didn't.  The images always left him restless, unable to get enough energy out, because even though he  _knew_  Shiro was safe he needed to do something to feel like he could protect the man he loved.  It gave him something to do but it didn't detract from the plaguing images that drove him to train.

He had had some times where he'd pushed too far.  One time he passed out during one of the levels from what he thought to be dehydration.  One time he had stayed up three nights straight and had been so exhausted he almost fell on his face (thanks to Shiro Keith hadn't).

He huffed as he finished the level, turning to start the next when he spotted a worried looking Shiro leaning against the wall, watching.

His breaths were panting but the relief of seeing the Black Paladin chased the images from his mind.

He was covered in sweat, the black t-shirt he was wearing clinging to his lean form and his pants doing similarly, his black hair as wet as if he'd just taken a shower and barely dried it and sticking to his neck and forehead.

He would admit he felt a bit lightheaded, he'd been at this for nearly four hours without a single break and had no doubt that he was dehydrated.

"Start training-"

"I think you should take a break." Shiro interrupted.

Keith shook his head,  restlessness still burning through him as images still clung to his mind.  He figured that as morning came and he was drawn into the day's activities they'd leave for the day.

"I'm fine." He said, though his mouth felt dry.

"How long have you been at this Keith?" Shiro asked, crossing over to him now.

Keith shook his head, "I'm fine Shiro.  I need to train."

What he wasn't saying was that he needed something to do so that the nightmares wouldn't come, so that he wouldn't be forced to watch Shiro walk away and be angry at him for how he felt, so that he wouldn't watch Shiro  _die_.

"You can train in the morning Keith.  We both know that's not why you're here now."

Keith looked away, he was thirsty, a bit lightheaded, and desperate to get back to training.

Shiro knew - he could tell - that in this state and whatever mindset Keith was in, it wouldn't be completely unlikely for him to lash out.

"It is Shiro.  I just want to train.  Start training level six."

"Shut down training simulator." Shiro countered before anything could happen.

Keith glared at him but Shiro could see the desperate spark behind the violet eyes.

"What is it Keith?"

Keith looked away, fists clenching.  He felt so  _weak_.

"You can tell me Keith." Shiro tried.

"I have nightmares Shiro.  I just need something to keep them at bay." Keith gave.

Shiro nodded, resting his  hand on Keith's shoulder, "I understand more than you realize Keith."

Keith looked back up, "Your's are different than mine Shiro."

Shiro gave a weak smile, "How would you know?"

Keith sighed, letting exhaustion creep through him.

Shiro smiled, "Come on, let's get some water and then some sleep."

Keith willingly followed him to water but hesitated when they turned towards the bedrooms.

"You can stay with me if you want." Shiro offered and Keith nodded.

It wasn't a miracle cure for either of their nightmares, both the ones they had in common of losing each other and Shiro's of his time in the fighting arena, but they helped each other.  It was easier to deal with them, and when they did wake up in a panic, the other was there to comfort and reassure them.


	26. Day 27: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith tell old stories from before Kerberos back on Earth as they stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Post-S6

There was the sound of footsteps behind him and Shiro looked over his shoulder to see Keith approaching him.

The two stood, gazing up at the stars that were twinkling above them.

They were just outside of Shiro's house back on Earth, the others asleep inside.

They were silent for a while before Keith broke the silence.  "There are only a few things I missed about Earth, this was one of them."

"You could stargaze on any planet." Shiro responded, confused.

Keith smiled slightly, shaking his head, "It doesn't mean anything to me if I don't do it with you."

Shiro smiled, touched.

The two fell into silence again before Keith again broke it.

"Do you remember the stories we used to tell?"

Shiro smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"I still remember them."

Shiro smiled, sitting down with Keith following his lead, snuggling closer.

Shiro was silent and Keith spoke, taking the two back in time.

**_Flashback - Shortly Before Kerberos_ **

_"Time is endless, always moving forward.  It has only a beginning, never an end.  So many things in life have a beginning and an end.  Most things.  Sometimes we have to be reminded the hard way that time is always moving forward and things are always changing, new things always beginning and old things always ending.  Sometimes it's a friendship, or a place we live.  Others it's life and death.  But somehow the world always finds a balance between ends and beginnings.  Things are taken, things are given.  Things are lost, things are found.  No one ever wants it to be them that things are taken from, or their stuff that's lost.  But sometimes we have to let things go, so that they can grow and blossom.  If you care about someone, you have to let them go so that they can be who they were meant to be - so that they can live out their dreams and hopes and wishes." Keith paused, trying to gather himself as his eyes, unseen to Shiro, filled with tears, "Sometimes letting things go is the hardest thing to do because you love them." For many years it was the closest Keith would come to telling Shiro he loved him, "But you have to, because you know holding them back would be selfish.  So you let them go, and you just have to hope that they'll come back to you after they've chased their dreams.  If you love someone, you have to let them go so that they can be who they are.  And maybe they'll come back." Keith's heart weighed heavy as he looked at Shiro, already knowing the older got the point of the story._

_"Take the position Takashi.  Go on the Kerberos Mission.  I'll be here waiting when you come home."_

_Shiro smiled slightly, starting to speak._

_**End of Flashback** _

Keith left the story at the ending, looking up at Shiro, "You came back."

Shiro smiled, starting his own story.

**_Flashback_ **

_Shiro smiled slightly, starting to speak._

_"Sometimes people must wander far from home.  Sometimes it's to find something, others it's to find who they are.  But they always know they'll come home, no matter what.  Because they have something worth coming back for." The older smiled, "No one can predict what life and time will bring, but if you really want to get home you'll always make it back.  Sometimes home doesn't even have to be a place, it can be a person you care for.  No matter, you'll find a way back - no matter the struggles and hardships and obstacles.  Because you know you'd give everything just to see them one more time.  Just to say hello and give them one last hug and spend the rest of your life with them." Shiro's story wasn't as long as Keith's but he looked at the younger._

_"I'll come back for you Keith, no matter what.  I promise." Shiro promised._

**_End of Flashback_ **

Keith smiled as Shiro finished, "You kept your promise."

Shiro smiled warmly, "I'm still keeping it.  I promise, for as long as time is endless, I will come back for you,  _to_  you, no matter what."

Keith smiled, "I promise the same Takashi."


	27. Day 28: Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will do anything to protect Shiro.

"Keith this is suicide!" Pidge.

"Don't do this!" Allura.

"There's a better way!" Lance.

"We can do this together!" Hunk.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

That was Shiro in there.

The ship's shields were impenetrable, even Voltron couldn't get in - not with their weapons at least.

Last time Keith had done this suicide run at a ship's shield he had been doing it for the good of the galaxy, not really caring what happened after his death - not even truly caring that he was sacrificing himself.

This time Shiro was on that ship.  If he pulled back there was no telling if Shiro would live long enough for him and the others to come up with a rescue plan.

He knew that the Red Lion would survive, maybe need repairs but she'd survive.  He wouldn't but Shiro would live.

That was all Keith cared about, was protecting Shiro.

"Keith please!" Allura was desperate but it still didn't register in Keith's mind.

The Red Paladin's eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall.  His impact would be in less than ten seconds.

He flicked on a video camera, Shiro would know how to activate it - either that or Red would only show the Black Paladin.

"Hey Shiro, it's me.  I don't want you to mourn over my death, okay?  I'm not worth it.  This was how I wanted to go down, fighting.  I don't have long.  I love you.  I love you so much." Keith gave his best smile before flicking it off, squeezing his eyes as he slammed into the shield, pain radiating through his body.

**\---------------**

Shiro looked up as the Black Lion's screen flickered to life.

It was a week ago that Keith saved him.  A week since Keith's death and it felt like years.

It was nearly midnight but Shiro hadn't been able to sleep, coming to sit in Black for comfort.

the Red Lion had vanished, untraceable, though Allura said that it was still somewhere in the universe, the other Lions would react more if Red had been destroyed.

An image flickered onto the screen, a video.

Keith was sitting in Red's pilot seat, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Hey Shiro, it's me. I don't want you to mourn over my death, okay? I'm not worth it. This was how I wanted to go down, fighting. I don't have long. I love you. I love you so much." A small smile pulled up on Keith's lips and Shiro's own eyes filled with tears as he watched it disappear, knowing what had happened only moments after that.

"I'm sorry Keith, I couldn't protect you."

 **\---------------**   

Everyone stared in shock as the Red Lion flew towards the Castle.

They all headed down as it docked, watching as it opened up to allow someone out.

The face that came out was what no one expected.


	28. Day 29: Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is usually the best policy.

Keith had never been one to dodge around things or make up intricate lies and stories to cover something up.

He had one exception though.

His feelings for Shiro.

Now, he stood face to face with the Black Paladin - who much like him valued honesty above all things.

His mind kept running over what he'd said during his fight with Itai Torikku (AKA Kuron).  It had become an instinct to lie about how he felt for Shiro.

But it scared him that he'd spent so much time lying about his feelings that even in that kind of situation he would lie.

He knew what he had to do to fix it but...  Whenever he thought of doing it his courage died.

"What's on your mind?" Shiro pulled Keith's attention to the Black Paladin, the normally warm glow in his grey eyes as he looked at Keith.

Keith sucked in a deep breath.   _"Now or never."_  He told himself.  For a moment he considered choosing never but forced himself to speak.

"Promise it won't destroy our friendship?"

Shiro smiled warmly, resting his hand on Keith's shoulder, the half-Galra's eyes going to where Shiro's prosthetic arm had once been.  He'd done that.  He'd cut it off.

"I promise Keith.  Nothing you could say could damage our friendship."

Keith sucked in a breath and let out a sigh, "I love you - and not as a brother."

Shiro smiled, "I know."

Keith's eyes widened, "Wh-What?" He stammered.

Shiro smiled, warmth filling his grey gaze, "I've known for years Keith.  I love you too."

Keith stared at the older open mouthed before a slow smile over took his features.

Without thinking, he pressed a quick kiss to the older's lips.

"I guess honesty really  _is_  the best policy."


	29. Day 31: Hero // Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe saw them as heroes, but they didn't see what was behind that.

Heroes.

That's what the Paladins of Voltron plus they're friends were.

That's what Shiro and Keith were.

At least, that's what the universe saw.

Behind the brave faces and outward appearances was the pain of the choices they'd been forced to make.  Of the consequences of their actions.  Their mistakes.

Keith let out a breath.  He had stayed up late training and was headed to bed.

He opened the door to Shiro's room - the two had been staying together for a few weeks now.

Shiro tossed and turned on the bed and Keith hurried to his side, shaking his shoulder.

The Black Paladin jolted upright and Keith shifted onto the bed, cupping Shiro's face in the younger's hands.

"I'm here."

Shiro nodded, ragged breathing calming.

"It'll be okay." Keith promised.  Because it had to be.  One day it would have to be okay.  So that's what they told each other.

Shiro nodded, resting his head on Keith's shoulder.  "Save the universe now, worry about our humanity later." He said, trying to make it a joke.

Keith smiled, "We still have our humanity Shiro.  We do what we have to to survive." He paused, "So that one day, we can do more than just survive, because life needs to be about more than just surviving."

Shiro pulled away with a small smile, "What do you think our fans would say if they saw behind the scenes?"

Keith smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro's lips, "They aren't allowed to know.  But you are a hero Takashi, especially to me." He murmured, "And none of these scars define you."

Shiro smiled, pulling Keith down to lay down.

They were silent for a few minutes before Shiro broke it, unsure if Keith was even awake still.

"You're a hero too Keith."

Keith smiled in the dark.


	30. Dear Reader

Hello everyone!  I really enjoyed Sheith Month 2018 and have started a regular Sheith fanfiction (featuring all our favorite characters).

You can find it here on Ao3.  It's a post-S7 Sheith fanfiction titled  _Family We've Built_.  So if you enjoyed these one-shots then please at least give the story a look!


End file.
